parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon All-Stars To The Rescue: The Series
20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount's TV Spoof of "Rugrats". Cast: *Baby Kermit (Muppet Babies) as Tommy Pickles *Baby Fozzie as Extra (Tommy Pickles) *Baby Rowlf as Extra (Tommy Pickles) *Baby Gonzo as Extra (Tommy Pickles) *Baby Bunsen as Extra (Tommy Pickles) *Baby Beaker as Extra (Tommy Pickles) *Theodore Seville as Chuckie Finster *Alvin Seville as Extra (Chuckie Finster) *Simon Seville as Extra (Chuckie Finster) *Eleanor Miller as Kimi Finster *Brittany Miller as Extra (Kimi Finster) *Janette Miller as Extra (Kimi Finster) *Dipper and Mable Pines (Gravity Falls) as Phil DeVille and Lil DeVille *Baby Scooter as Extra (Phil DeVille) *Baby Skeeter as Extra (Lil DeVille) *Baby Bean as Extra (Phil DeVille and Lil DeVille) *Cassie (from Dragon Tales) as Susie Carmichael *Charlamange as Alisa Carmichael *Morty Mouse and Ferdie Mouse as Edwin Carmichael and Buster Carmichael *Koda (Brother Bear) as Dil Pickles *Baby Animal as Extra (Dil Pickles) *Baby Robin as Extra (Dil Pickles) *Mimi as Taffy *Baby Janice as Extra (Taffy) *Papa Bear (The Berenstain Bears) as Stu Pickles *Mama Bear (The Berenstain Bears) as Didi Pickles *Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Drew Pickles *Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as Charlotte Pickles *Adult Simba (The Lion King) as Chas Finster *Kala (Tarzan) as Melinda Finster *Adult Nala (The Lion King) as Kira Finster *Baby Piggy (Muppet Babies) as Angelica Pickles and lots more! List of Cartoon All-Stars To The Rescue: The Series episodes: SEASONS *Kermit's First Birthday *toyStory / Waiter, There's a Cartoonie in My Soup *At the Movies/ Slumber Party *Cartoon Commercial / Little Dude *Beauty Contest / hoofball *Ruthless spike/ horseCountry *Mr. Bleakman's Teeth / Momma Trauma *Real or Robots? / Special Delivery *Candy Bar Creep Show / Monster in the Garbagecan *Weaning dimmy/ Incident in Aisle Steven *Touchdown Tommy/ The Trial *Figaro vs. Pluto / Baloney's Revenge *Graham Canyon / Stu-Maker's Elves *Toy Palace / Sand Ho! *Theodore vs. the Potty / Together at Last *The Big House / The Shot *Showdown at Teeter-Totter Gulch / Mirrorland *Piggy's In Love / Ice Cream Mountain *Regarding Papa Bear / Garage Sale *The Bank Trick / Let There Be twiLight *Family Reunion / Grandpa's Date *No Bones About It / Beach Blanket Toonies *Baloney on Ice / Family Feud *Superhero Theodore / The Dog Broomer *Aunt Miriam / The Inside Story *A Visit From Lipschitz / What the Big People Do *The Santa Experience *Visitors from Outer Space / The Case of the Missing Cartoon All-Star *Theodore Loses His Teddy / Chuckie Gets Skunked *Rebel Without a Teddy Bear / Piggy the Magnificent *Meet the Dragons / The Box *Down the Drain / Let Them Eat Cake *The Seven Voyages of Cynthia / My Friend Barney *Feeding Hubert / Pluto the Wonder Dog *The Slide / The Big Flush *King Ten Pin / Runaway Piggy *Game Show Didi / Toys in the Attic *Driving Miss pie/ pinkie vs. Baby Pinkie *Tooth or Dare / Party Animals *Dummi Bear Dinner Disaster / Twins Pique *Theodore's First Haircut / Cool Hand Piggy *The Tricycle Thief / Rhinoceritis! *Grandpa Moves Out/ The Legend of zelda *Circus Piggycus / The Stork *The Cartoon Vanishes/ Farewell, My Friend *When Wishes Come True / Pinkie Breaks a hoof *The Last Babysitter / Sour Pickles *Baloney 2010 / Stu Gets a Job *Give and Take / The Gold Rush *Home Movies / The Mysterious Mr. Friend *Cuffed! / The Blizzard *Destination: Moon / Piggy's Birthday *Princess Piggy / The Odd Couple *Naked Kermit / Kermit and the Secret Club *Under Theodore's Bed / Theodore is poor *Mama Bear's Little Assets / Alvin's Wonderful Life *In the Dreamtime / The Unfair Pair *Theodore's Red Hair / Pluto Runs Away *The subs/ Mr. Clean *Piggy's Worst Nightmare / The Mega Diaper Toons *New Kid in Town / Toons vs. Toons *Kid TV / The Sky is Falling *I Remember Melville / No More Cookies *Cradle Attraction / Moving Away *Passover and lots more! Videography See Also * The Cartoon All-Stars Movie * Cartoon All-Stars In Paris: The Movie * Cartoon All-Stars Go Wild Seasons: Season 1.jpg|CASTTRTS: Season 1|link=CASTTRTS: Season 1 Season 2.png|CASTTRTS: Season 2|link=CASTTRTS: Season 2 Season 3.jpg|CASTTRTS: Season 3|link=CASTTRTS: Season 3 Season 4.jpg|CASTTRTS: Season 4|link=CASTTRTS: Season 4 Season 5.gif|CASTTRTS: Season 5|link=CASTTRTS: Season 5 Season 6.png|CASTTRTS: Season 6|link=CASTTRTS: Season 6 Season 7.png|CASTTRTS: Season 7|link=CASTTRTS: Season 7 Season 8.jpg|CASTTRTS: Season 8|link=CASTTRTS: Season 8 Season 9.jpg|CASTTRTS: Season 9|link=CASTTRTS: Season 9 Gallery: Baby Kermit (from Muppet Babies) as Tommy Pickles.png|Baby Kermit as Tommy Pickles MuppetBabies-BabyFozzie.jpg|Baby Fozzie as Extra (Tommy Pickles) Babyrowlf.jpg|Baby Rowlf as Extra (Tommy Pickles) Gonzo baby.jpg|Baby Gonzo as Extra (Tommy Pickles) Babybunsenopening.jpg|Baby Bunsen as Extra (Tommy Pickles) cdf8eccd85b12f04093215ca6d62ac02--muppet-babies-baby-fabric.jpg|Baby Beaker as Extra (Tommy Pickles) t.s..jpg|Theodore Seville as Chuckie Finster Alvintwistmaxresdefault.jpg|Alvin Seville as Extra (Chuckie Finster) Simon Seville.png|Simon Seville as Extra (Chuckie Finster) Daw.png|Eleanor Miller as Kimi Finster Brittany Miller.jpg|Brittany Miller as Extra (Kimi Finster) Jeanette Miller.png|Janette Miller as Extra (Kimi Finster) Baby Piggy (from Muppet Babies) as Angelica Pickles.gif|Baby Piggy as Angelica Pickles Dipper and Mabel (from Gravity Falls) as Phil DeVille & Lil DeVille.png|Dipper and Mabel as Phil DeVille & Lil DeVille Hqdefaultscooter.jpg|Baby Scooter as Extra (Phil DeVille) Skeeter's new picture 5490.png|Baby Skeeter as Extra (Lil DeVille) Babybean.jpg|Baby Bean as Extra (Phil DeVille and Lil DeVille) Cassie (from Dragon Tales) as Susie Carmichael.jpg|Cassie as Susie Carmichael Charlamange.jpg|Charlamange as Alisa Carmichael TIP.jpg|Morty Mouse and Ferdie Mouse as Edwin Carmichael and Buster Carmichael Koda (from Brother Bear) as Dil Pickles.gif|Koda as Dil Pickles Mimi.jpg|Mimi as Taffy BabyJanice.jpg|Baby Janice as Extra (Taffy) Skippy Rabbit.jpg|Skippy Rabbit as Harold Frumpkin Papa Bear and Mama Bear (from The Berenstain Bears) as Stu Pickles and Didi Pickles.jpg|Papa Bear and Mama Bear as Stu Pickles and Didi Pickles Po (from Kung Fu Panda) as Drew Pickles.jpg|Po as Drew Pickles Tigress (from Kung Fu Panda) as Charlotte Pickles.jpg|Tigres as Charlotte Pickles Adult Simba (from The Lion King) as Chas Finster.png|Adult Simba as Chas Finster Kala (from Tarzan) as Melinda Finster.jpg|Kala as Melinda Finster Adult Nala (from The Lion King) as Kira Finster.jpg|Adult Nala as Kira Finster Mrs. Puff (TV Series).jpg|Mrs. Puff as Mrs. Weemer Falkner.png|Al-Sabu as Falkner Christopher Robin in Pooh's Grand Adventure The Search for Christopher Robin.jpg|Christopher Robin as Tony Pickles Rover in Rover Dangerfield.jpg|Grandpa Lou Pickles as Rover Dangerfield Eliza.png Pepper-mills-histeria-93.7.jpg 6e01fe64.png Ecba787d6d7a409ac6d783fe396839f3.jpg|Sage as Squirt Jimmy libby phone.jpg|Libby as Giggling Baby 201218.jpg|Patch as Sparky Pickles Vlcsnap-2013-02-20-22h00m38s28 zps96a54207.png 88430.jpg 1180778978 f.jpg|Nellie the Elephant as Megan August3113.gif|Tom as William Cliplilo26.gif|Stitch as Justin 480189munshu.png|Mushu as Gabriel Lasky Junior.jpg|Belinda as Junior Up-disneyscreencaps.com-700.jpg|Up as Freddie CBbuqUNUsAEPMdP.jpg|Buford Van Stomm as Big Binky 549769824.jpg|Kiara as Hedley 257149743.jpg|Kovu as Smedley TheElmyraSwarm.png Loudhouse-character-thumbnail-lincole-550X510.png|Lincoln Loud as Herbert (from Dayscare) The Loud House Ronnie Anne Nickelodeon.png|Ronnie Anne as Extra (Herbert (from Dayscare)) The Loud House Lily Nickelodeon.png|Lily as Extra (Herbert (from Dayscare)) The Loud House Lisa Nickelodeon.png|Lisa as Extra (Herbert (from Dayscare)) The Loud House Lola Nickelodeon.png|Lola as Extra (Herbert (from "Dayscare")) The Loud House Luna Nickelodeon.png|Luna as Extra (Herbert (from Dayscare)) The Loud House Clyde Nickelodeon.png|Clyde as Robert (from "Dayscare") The Loud House Lana Nickelodeon.png|Luna as Extra (Robert (from "Dayscare")) The Loud House Lucy Nickelodeon.png|Lucy as Extra (Robert (from "Dayscare")) The Loud House Lynn Nickelodeon.png|Lynn as Extra (Robert (from "Dayscare")) The Loud House Luan Nickelodeon.png|Luan as Extra (Robert (from "Dayscare")) The Loud House Leni Nickelodeon.png|Leni as Extra (Robert (from "Dayscare")) The Loud House Lori Nickelodeon.png|Lori as Extra (Robert (from "Dayscare")) Flint Lockwood in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs.jpg Kit Cloudkicker.jpg|Kit as Dopporsha ("Doughboy") Johnny Bravo in What a Cartoon.jpg Cody-the-express-pony-rider-sheriff-callies-wild-west-56.5.jpg Home On The Range Screenshot 0183.jpg Clipdale.gif Clipbonkers2.gif|Bonkers as Chinese Baby 05013.gif|Iago as Baby Med Clipexperiment625.gif|Reuben as Eric E406d48f.jpg Cfc37017db6e08f34a8ecbd5b3fa376a.jpg Image-zazu-9.gif Clip-art-tom-and-jerry-381931.jpg Goliath1.jpg Gl22.jpg Heimlich.jpg|Heimlich as Hector Professor Utonium in The Powerpuff Girls Rule.jpg Lilo.jpg Prince-Max-dragon-tales-8766168-407-698.jpg Kodipup4.jpg|Kodi as Belinda/Bai-huo ("Builder") Jenna stoyat.jpg Alue.png 882206 640x640.jpg|Swiper as Baby Science Officer Fc5db3f16fa91d068e8817c1fa40b0d1.jpg|Backpack as Toddler 2 Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4273.jpg|Andrew "Drew" Pickles as Hercules Meg-megara-24491635-1280-694.jpg|Meg as Charlotte Pickles 1082760 1343078746258 full.jpg Cv5xTi1XYAAVWCT.png 7609014 orig.jpg Clipheffl2.gif|Lumpy as Sandy Rescuers3-small.jpg|Penny as Belinda 590293 1291317052954 full.jpg Tumblr mo5e5rbOSV1qiceiuo3 1280.jpg 087a5667f96fcdec4f9bdb588b9686f8.png Shifu action.png Sandy-Cheeks-Looking-Happy-rvb325.png|Sandy Cheeks as Tammy-Faye Pickles Character-1.png Clipterkcrawl.gif|Terk as Emma Dora-cartoon-characters-474947.png|Map as Toddler 1 Bf20e4e3b3590c3dd09ac40ad3e2a9b3.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Timmy-Ray Pickles Back at the Barnyard Dog.jpg Casttr 07Alvin and the Chipmunks.jpg|The Chipmunks as Guardian Angel Serena with Clemont in Forging Forest Friendships.jpg Lemming Holding a Miner's Axe.jpg Skater peach holdin a heart by pinkprincesspeachy-d45sp5s.png Sexy adagio by katequantum-d7shbaj.png 250px-Kate Persky.jpg Lucy stand with tip.jpg Tip Mouse.jpg Roo swinging 7.png|Roo as Casey Spot the Dog.jpg Sophocles Anime.png|Sophocles as Morgan Jungle Boy in What a Cartoon.jpg|Jungle Boy as "Big Boy" Pickles Marco diaz by marco diaz-d9aex49.png Sultan Aladdin.jpg Jasmine in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Jasmine as Elizabeth "Betty" DeVille Aladdin in The Return of Jafar.jpg|Aladdin as Howard "Howie" DeVille Helga's Show.jpg|Helga as Alice 3941d217b5bb082c7452355b6d542089.jpg Lilasawyer...heygoodgirlxd.jpg|Lila as Phoebe Pluto in Mickey Mouse Works.jpg|Pluto as Spike Baloney-Animaniacs.png|Baloney as Reptar Category:Rugrats TV Show Spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Rugrats TV Show Spoofs Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Rugrats Movie Spoof Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:YouTube Category:Google Drive Category:2018 Category:DeviantART Category:The Rugrats Movie movie-spoofs Category:Rugrats in Paris movie-spoofs Category:Rugrats Go Wild movie-spoofs Category:Walt Disney Television Animation